With the increased use of data communications equipment for the transfer of data between distant points, ring-topology networks have become an important and widely used class of data communications networks. Familiar examples of ring-topology networks include the ISO 8802-5 (1989) Token Ring Network and the ANSI X3.139-1987 Fiber Distributed Data Interface (FDDI) network. As is well known, these and any other ring-topology networks provide a common communications path over which data is sequentially passed between various stations that are attached to the ring. Optimally, each station on the ring should be able to effectively receive all data from the ring that is properly addressed to that particular station. To do this, however, it is necessary there be an effective connection between the station and the ring. This implies that the bandwidth capacity at the station be compatible with the bandwidth capacity of the network. Indeed, it is normally the case that the ability of any single station to effectively receive data is significantly less than the capacity of the network for carrying the data.
An obvious solution to this problem is to manufacture a single high-capacity node for each station on the ring which has substantially the same bandwidth capacity as the ring network. This, however, can be a very expensive proposition and may not always be practical. Consequently, an alternative to a high-capacity node for connecting stations in data communications with a ring-topology network is desirable.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for connecting a host or network in data communications with a ring-topology network which is able to combine the individual capacities of at least two stations to establish a bandwidth capacity for the host which is effectively equivalent to the bandwidth capacity of the ring-topology network. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for connecting a host or network having a ring topology in data communications with another ring-topology network which can effectively establish a bridge between the two ring-topology networks. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for connecting a host or network in data communications with a ring-topology network which coordinates the operation of several stations in order to receive an aggregate data bandwidth load at the host which is greater than any of the capacities of the individual stations. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for connecting high capacity equipment, such as a mainframe computer, with a ring-topology network. Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for connecting a host or network with a ring-topology network which will provide for a gradual, rather than a catastrophic, reduction in the bandwidth capacity of the stations connected to the network. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for connecting a host or network to a ring-topology network which is relatively simple to manufacture, is easy to use, and is comparatively cost effective.